Falling
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: HUMANIZED. A glimpse into the not-so-tragic love story of an unfortunate couple...It's not Romeo and Juliet. It's Francis and Savannah. Mild language. Secrecy Unjustified Spoiler.


**_I don't get it. What's the difference between views and visitors? o_O I mean, don't you visit what you view? And you obviously view what you visit, 'cause you visited it..._**

**_Just my randomness, guys. Ignore it._**

**_Also, possible spoilers for Secrecy Unjustified._**

* * *

**Falling**

"Francis?"

"Doris," the man at working at the polished mahogany table rolled his eyes and turned his chair about, "I'm not in the mood to..." He blinked at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway of his study. Well, she was already out of her teenage years, but barely, and her manners weren't one to be compared to a lady...

Ever since she had fallen under his care, he hardly ever used her beautiful name. Her brother was a genius, naming her like that. He'll give credit for that. It was one of the most beautiful names he had ever heard, and her outer appearance wasn't questionable either. All that was missing was the halo of light covering the angel... "Something wrong?"

"Not," she looked around in awe, "really." He hid a smile at her naivety. There were just some things age didn't erase. It wasn't her first time here in his study, but she always seemed surprised at the enormity of the place. "Are you busy?" The man looked back at the piles of paperwork, scattered envelopes and seals, all to be finished by the end of the week. He turned back to her with a smile, shaking his head, and using his hand to press one of the buttons under the desk. The top slid back like a blind and the papers fell into a pit hidden below it. The 'blind' closed as noiselessly as it did when it opened.

"No."

"Can I come in?" He raised a brow at her, looked down at the doll shoes she wore that were resting on the lush carpet of the study and back up at her.

"You're already in."

"Okay." She closed the door behind her and slipped her feet out of her shoes, leaving them scattered beside the closed door and sunk her feet into the fibers of the carpet, giggling and sighing at the feel of them.

There must be a reason why he got the fur instead of the usual coarse wool.

"Do you need something, babe?"

She blinked, like she always did whenever he called her that way or anything similar. It went away quickly, because one, she wasn't one for embarrassment and two, she wouldn't let it get to her, even if it got her feeling uncomfortable for a while. She was born for the outside world, that was sure, but she was still a child in his eyes. She loved attention, but not the ones that came from leering men. He frowned at the thought, but it was hidden by the hand caressing his jaw while his eyes continued to stare at her. His presence in her life was to take care of her, so he couldn't just order her around. Not that she would listen to him, anyway. She was just as stubborn as the rest of her family.

"Uh..."

"Well?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you rushing me? I thought you said you weren't busy."

"That's an understatement, love. As long as you're with me, I'll always be busy."

"Am I supposed to take offense to that?" She isn't that far off from her sister, really. Oh, how he longed to tell her that. But he couldn't. Not now. She'll be reminded of them and then she would want to see them again. Not while her family's still in danger. The promise was to keep her from trouble. To keep her safe and away from harm.

He merely grinned at her and tweaked a hand toward her.

"If you want to. I won't object." Her frown creased even further and she moved her arms across her chest. He watched her in slight glee, knowing that those 'fragile-looking' arms held the same amount of damage her brother and sister could do with their own appendages. Everything she hugged him, he could just feel the delicate belligerence running through them. He sighed internally, and bowed his head a bit, reaching for a glass and a bottle of brandy sitting on the cart conveniently placed there for his pleasure. He sipped from the glass and leaned back, observing her with hawk eyes, knowing it would make her uncomfortable. "What are you doing here? Don't you have something better to do than disturb me?"

"I don't know actually."

"But you have something to say, _actually_." Intrigued, he leaned forward in his seat, looking at her. "What is it?" She always had something interesting to say, be it about life or herself or anything in general. She, and Doris of course, were his last ties to humanity. That and her family. They always adored him and looked up to him...before the incidents. One after the other, destroying a family that was barely holding on. And they dare call him evil.

You kill a man and they call you bad. Kill a bunch of them, you're evil. Kill a whole building of them, you're heartless. That's all. There was hardly a question about why he did. It was always about when, where, how...Next thing you know, you're on wanted lists around the world. Now, that was achievement to be proud of. Surprisingly, the 'woman' in the room with him also thought the same, but she was also disappointed. Like her sister, she wasn't one for destroying life...no matter how much she wishes they deserved what they got. "Something on your tongue. A dollar for your thoughts, love?"

"It's not important."

"Of course." He tipped the glass to his mouth, felt the burning from the brandy crawling down his throat satisfactorily and continued grinning. "I wouldn't have the heart to care anyways."

"You're not heartless..."

"You're not blind. I know you can see what I do to them. You watch me torture them. You hate it. You hate hearing their screams and cries of pain. You hate me."

"No!" The glass paused on its way to his mouth and he frowned. Yes, he knew she loved to shout and make herself heard, but it really was uncalled for in this situation. Especially since they both knew that he usually spoke in a joking tone, or that's what he thought? "No, I don't. Hate you. I don't."

He shook his head and refilled the glass.

"You're just grateful to me because I have to take care of you."

"I can do on my own just fine. I do my fair share of work anyway. Not the killing thing, mind you. I would never do that." He rolled his eyes at that and reached for the brandy bottle again.

"Then why don't you just leave already? You can go watch over them. I couldn't care less."

"I choose to stay here with you. Besides, you know better on the situation then I do. I also don't want to get them into any more trouble than there is."

"The possibilities are endless, darling."

"Apparently, so are you."

"Do care to explain, love. You seem to be talking in puzzles lately. You've _actually_ accomplished in getting me confused."

The frown came back on her face and she crossed her arms.

"Stop being a jerk for a while and just listen, will ya?"

The grin never left his face.

"You're an exact copy of your sister, do you know that?"

"Duh. She's my idol. Even though I prefer-"

"Yes yes, you're much more based on your brother. You're both stubborn, aggressive and very protective of things that don't usually concern yourselves. The similarities are uncanny but predictable. I'm sure you're dying to get back to your siblings."

"Well, yes...but-"

"And you want to leave and go to them? Am I right? Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No..." He gave her a look over the glass and she cast her eyes to the carpet. "...yes..."

"I would love to, actually, but you know I won't let you out without me, Doris or one of the men."

She blinked in surprise.

"But just now you-"

He chuckled, interrupting her.

"I was joking. Why would I let you go? So you could run about and create more trouble? You said so yourself that you don't want to do that. It's hard enough as it is. No need to bring in you."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I honestly don't know." He does, actually. What a liar. "I was busy working and suddenly someone comes in and disturbs me."

"You said you weren't busy!"

"You should know better. I'm not one to laze about."

"They're important to me too! They're my family! I want to do something!"

"Absolutely not. Try something and everyone will be turned to you. It's hard enough keeping you hidden, I have to deal with your alter ego as well."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means that I have to keep the paparazzi, mob bosses, enemies and what not off your back. It's tiring."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"I still want to help them. Let me help them."

"No. You're not leaving this house."

"**** that, Francis. I'll leave when I want to, with or without an escort. I can take care of myself."

"Pigheaded female." The man hissed at her, slammed the glass back on the cart and glowered darkly, his tone similar. "You're staying. And I will drag you back, scratching and screaming if you step out. I don't care."

The female blinked at him in surprise. There were hardly things or times when the man would visibly get angry. He never raised his voice wither, but anyone would prefer that over the death glare he had for those who dared cross his line. It was absolutely terrifying and most would run, scream or pee in their pants at the sight, especially since he was a feared man. One never to be messed with. But she wasn't scared. Just surprised. He was usually gentle with her, even when she was being malignant towards him.

With a dissolved sigh, the woman crossed her arms and pouted at her toes, wiggling in their nest of fur.

"Fine." He continued to look over her and she tightened her hold around herself, pouting even more.

"Now get lost." She looked up at him as he turned away from her. He leaned against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, trying to ease himself from a sudden ailment. "I have work to do."

She looked to the side and rubbed her arm shyly.

"Savannah." He murmured in a velvety-like voice, his hand sliding over his eyes. "Go."

"I have to tell you something." He opened one eye at her and frowned before adjusting his body on the chair so that he could have an overbearing aura about him. Not that she cared.

"Make it quick." He spoke dryly. "I don't have all day."

"No," she looked down again, muttering in a low voice, "you don't...but you used to..."

"Savannah, I swear, if you're having another drama episode about what I do, I really don't have time for that. Go complain to Doris or Red One. Leave me out of it." He was about to turn back to the cart when her voice, not filled with anger but annoyance, made him look back at her.

"Let me finish, you jerk. I just wanted to say I love you." _Huh?_ She didn't look ashamed after saying it, more on the sheepish side. She wasn't a beggar, and this wasn't the first time she looked vulnerable, but the soft and determined tone she used almost killed him.

"What?" When did she move? How was she bare inches from him now, tilting her head and positioning her mouth so that her breath was gently caressing his ear? She was known for being as random as her sister, but this was outrageous. And not possible. Not in a million years. Not even if Kowalski somehow managed to come up to his level of greatness. But even that thought did nothing to change his shock.

"I love you, Francis. And I know you're not heartless. You like me too." _No. Please, no. It's not possible. You can't. Not me. Anybody but me. Scratch that. Nobody but me._

He didn't move even when she moved her lips to his ears to his lips, gently pressing against them. His nails clawed the wood of the arms but that was it. _Stop. _But he didn't want her to stop. In fact, he wanted to return the gesture so much he thought he would burst, but he was stupidly frozen to his chair. _Stupid brain. And curse you, father. You made me like this._ She moved away too fast, for him, and tilted her head away from him as she stepped back. He could see the blush on her face, but he still couldn't move, couldn't say anything. She licked her lips nervously and kept her gaze away from him.

"I'll just be going now." She hastily headed for the door, slipping her feet into the shoes. _Don't go. _He stretched his fingers and adjusted himself on the leather cushion seat, but couldn't bring himself up on his numb feet. He watched helplessly as she placed a hand on the doorjamb to support herself while she pulled the backs of her shoes over her heels. "Doris's cooking again, so we are definitely not going out tonight." _Damn it. Why can't I move?_

She stared at him from the door, emotionless except for her eyes. The windows to one's soul. Disappointment and dejection, no doubt. _I'm heartless. I'm a monster. Why can't you see that instead?_ He stared back at her, his face a mask of indifference. But inside, he was dying, screaming at his body to move. To do something. _Why do you have to do this to me? I don't deserve you._

"See you at dinner, doc."

She took one last look at him before closing the door behind her.

He waited a while before letting out the breath he had been holding, slumping low in his suddenly uncomfortable chair. He laid his head on a hand, using his fingers to rub his forehead.

_Just a child? Are you sure, doc? Because she sure knows better.  
_

The man groaned leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"No no no. It's not right. He won't be happy with this. He will not be happy with this. She will, but not him. He's going to kill me." He paused at the thought and smirked. "Damn, even now he's still got me. This is ridiculous." Shaking his head, he turned back to the table, bringing back the papers and envelopes from before with just a push of another button under the desk. Just as he was about to pick up the paper he was working on, another thought slammed into his brain.

_Wait._ He left the paper on the table. _We're having dinner TOGETHER. Oh shit. Shitshitshit._

He took the receiver of the antique phone resting on his table, pulled the ring up and pushed the only button there.

"He-"

"RED ONE! EMERGENCY!"


End file.
